Exodus in America
| image = File:Rdr_exodus_america_wide.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Blackwater | end = Fort Mercer | chapter = New Austin | giver = John Marston | location = New Austin and West Elizabeth | rewards = | previous = Beginning the game | next = New Austin Chapter: Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand: "New Friends, Old Problems" }} is the very first mission in Red Dead Redemption. http://rockstargaming.ucoz.com/index/exodus_in_america/0-76 Story In the opening cinematic, John Marston exits a river boat in Blackwater with two federal lawmen (Edgar Ross and Archer Fordham) walking with him. They are to ensure that John gets on the Blackwater Train headed to Armadillo. While on the train, he overhears the conversations of two old women, Mrs. Bush and Mrs. Ditkiss, as well as that of a preacher and his companion, an optimistic young missionary named Jenny. Upon reaching Armadillo, a man named Jake (who has been hired by Edgar Ross) guides Marston to Fort Mercer. After reaching the fort, Jake leaves Marston alone to deal with Bill Williamson and his gang. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Find Jake in the Armadillo Saloon. *Accompany Jake to Fort Mercer. Mission Details When the train arrives, John then becomes playable. The player must go to the saloon of Armadillo, which is marked with a yellow X on the map. The player will be informed they can sprint by tapping on A (Xbox 360) or X (PS3). When you enter, a man named Jake calls to the player. He says he is hired by the police of Blackwater to serve as a guide to Fort Mercer where Bill Williamson apparently resides. He lends the player a horse and together both head to Fort Mercer. Hold on X (PS3), or A (Xbox 360) to match his horse's speed. When the player passes an animal corpse, press B (Xbox 360) or O (PS3) to zoom in on it. When the player arrives, Jake parts ways with John. Before walking to the yellow X you will notice 4 birds sat above the gate, shoot just above them making them fly off, shoot them all in flight this will give you 4 of the 5 flying birds for the 1st sharpshooter mission(You can get the 5th at the corral at MacFarlane's Ranch before you are shown around by Bonnie). John then walks to the gates of Fort Mercer where he shouts for Bill Williamson to show himself. After a while, Bill appears on the walls with two of his goons warning John to go away. John tries to convince Bill to come with him to jail or else the police will kill him. Bill refuses; saying that John never saved him, only himself. John begs Bill to come with him, but Bill laughs at him and says that he is in charge now. John tries to grab his revolver, but one of Bill's goons shoots him in the ribs. He falls unconscious, and Bill and his goons walk away, leaving John to die. After a while, a young lady named Bonnie MacFarlane and a man named Amos appear. They see John wounded and take him away in their wagon. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Leaves Armadillo before meeting Jake. *Assaults or abandons Jake. *Kills his own horse or Jake's horse. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Attempts to follow Jake after he leaves Fort Mercer. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Basic navigation *Horseriding Mission Complete Unlockables *Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand Trivia *The cutscene with John sitting in the train is also an introduction to the theme of the game, at one side the conversation between Mrs. Bush and Mrs. Ditkiss is about old world facing change from a new world. The Old West in the game is being introduced to technology and civilization. The other conversation between Jenny and the Preacher is about redemption and forgivness which John is seeking, he is trying to leave his criminal life behind, and to make everything normal, which requries him to repay hismelf for what he's done. *Bonnie MacFarlane was also present at the train arriving from Blackwater. *It is unknown why John was on a steamboat to Blackwater while he lived in Beecher's Hope. It could be speculated that Marston was abducted along with his family and taken to another location that might require his being returned by boat. *Jenny, who was seen on the train, was later found under a boulder in the wilderness during the Stranger side-mission "Jenny's Faith". *Jake, the man that acts as a tour guide, is only present in this mission. *In the game, John cannot take the train from Blackwater all the way to Armadillo. Instead, the track only loops from Blackwater to Manzanita Post to MacFarlane's Ranch to Pacific Union Railroad Camp and back to Blackwater. To get to Armadillo via train, Marston must exit the train from Blackwater at MacFarlane's Ranch (possibly why Bonnie was taking the train) and wait for the New Austin/Nuevo Paraiso train to take him from MacFarlane's Ranch to Armadillo. *The opening cinematic bears a close resemblance to the opening cinematic from GTA IV, with the protagonist Niko Bellic getting off of a boat, followed by a shot of a car being unloaded from the same boat. *Mrs. Bush and Mrs. Ditkiss, seen talking in the train, never appear again. *It is highly unlikely that the Preacher is Jenny's father, as clerics often refer to others as "child", and are called "father", regardless of kinship. *It is unknown what happens to Jake after this mission. *This is the only time in the entire game where there is a child seen (aside from Jack). Gallery File:Rdr_blackwater_ferry.jpg|Marston arrives aboard the Blackwater ferry. rdr_exodus01.jpg rdr_exodus02.jpg File:Exodus.jpg rdr_exodus03.jpg rdr_exodus05.jpg rdr_exodus04.jpg rdr_exodus06.jpg rdr_exodus07.jpg File:Exodus_again.jpg|Marston meeting Jake for the first time. rdr_exodus08.jpg rdr_exodus09.jpg rdr_exodus10.jpg rdr_exodus11.jpg rdr_exodus12.jpg File:Rdr_exodus_rescue.jpg|Bonnie MacFarlane and Amos rescue Marston from near death at Fort Mercer. Achievement ---- External Links * Exodus in America Video Walkthrough (part 1) * Exodus in America Video Walkthrough (part 2) * "Exodus in America" Walkthrough at Bright Hub es:Éxodo en EE.UU. References Category:Redemption Missions Category:Single Player Category:Walkthrough